Buenas noches, Historia
by revencita
Summary: Una noche sin que Christa no puede dormir ya que una persona está abrazada a su cintura. No quiere despertarla pero eso no evita que ella abra los ojos y se dé cuenta en qué posición está. *Pocos spoilers* *Alerta de ternura, me refiero a Christa*-One shot-


*Primer fanfiction de SNK, espero y lo disfruten*

No podía moverse, más bien no quería. Sabía que si lo hacía iba a arruinarlo y no quería desperdiciar ese momento. Miró a su alrededor y vio en las literas a Sasha dormida, murmurando en sueños; Mikasa colgaba su brazo desde la cama de arriba mientras que su otra mano se posaba en su estómago, subiendo y bajando lentamente por su respirar. Se veía cansada, todos estaban cansados, también ella pero no quería moverse.

Ymir impedía que se acomodara y se recostara para dormir. Ella dormía plácidamente mientras la rodeaba por la cintura, descansando su cabeza entre su vientre y sus piernas. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre ya que no estaba usando el sujetador para el pelo. No entendía cómo lograba dormir en esa posición, ella la encontraba algo incómoda pero Ymir parecía haber encontrado la posición perfecta para dormir esa noche.

Recorrió con ojos preocupados la habitación para asegurarse de que ninguna de las reclutas en entrenamiento estuviera despierta y las descubriera en esa posición. No es como si a Christa le diera vergüenza que la vieran tan apegada a Ymir sino que no quería avergonzarla. Después tendría que dar explicaciones y se tornaría a una situación muy incómoda. Ella y Ymir no tenían ninguna relación más que amistad -o al menos eso era lo que quería creer: que Ymir era su amiga- así que no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse pero de todos modos se aseguraba.

Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad del cuarto así que podía ver bien cómo era la respiración de Ymir, su camiseta sencilla para dormir y la manta que la cubría desde la parte baja de la espalda. Se talló los ojos y bostezó por inercia ya que estaba muy cansada y somnolienta, y eso hizo que Ymir se moviera un poco. A Christa se le erizo la piel al sentir que Ymir se despertaba poco a poco y levantaba su mirada, tratando de encontrar los ojos de Christa.

-¿Ya es de día?- preguntó Ymir a pesar de que aún estaba oscuro.

-Mmm, no. Toda vía es muy noche.- respondió la rubia en voz baja, cuidando de no despertar a las demás.

Ymir sintió que sus brazos rodeaban algo, después recuperó bien la conciencia y se dio cuenta dónde había estado durmiendo.

Se levantó con rapidez y vergüenza pero mantuvo su postura como pudo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? No me digas que todo este tiempo estuviste despierta.- reclamó Ymir sentándose y quitándose la cobija.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Christa ayudando a Ymir.- te veías muy cansada y no quise despertarte.

-De todos modos no debiste hacerlo. Sabes que tienes que dormir para el entrenamiento y aun así eres así de…

Christa trató de escuchar lo peor para cuando Ymir terminara su frase pero simplemente la oyó callar.

-Lo siento.- volvió a disculparse la chica de ojos azules.

-Olvídalo.- dijo Ymir tratando de mostrar recelo. Exploró más a su alrededor y por fin se dio cuenta de que, para terminar, esa no era su cama. Se sonrojó un poco y miró a Christa.- ¿Por qué estoy aquí para empezar?

-Terminamos la cena y nos dirigimos a los dormitorios.- le recordó Christa.

-No, digo, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –En tu cama-. Cuando dijo la última palabra sintió una molestia en la garganta. Supuso que Christa sintió lo mismo porque se exaltó un poco y se ruborizó.

-No, no ha pasado nada.- dijo con rapidez.- quiero decir…

-Mejor no digas nada.- cortó Ymir antes de que empeorara las cosas.

-No, espera.- insistió Christa.- lo que pasa es que te sentiste un poco mal después de la cena, la cabeza te dolía un poco y te quedaste dormida.

-Ah, ya recuerdo.- dijo Ymir llevándose una mano a la frente. Aún estaba un poco caliente y eso le preocupó. El dolor volvió como una punzada de repente y se mareó un poco, trató de tomar el equilibrio recargándose en las barras de la litera.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Christa, aproximando una mano hacia ella.

-No es nada.- aclaró Ymir.- tu deberías dormir, déjame tranquila un rato, ya pasará.

-Bien.- dijo Christa un poco decepcionada sin saber por qué.

-Oye, no te sientas así, la "enferma"-hizo énfasis con los dedos- soy yo. ¿No puedes dormir?

-Ahora que estas despierta no.

Ymir suspiró.

-En ese caso creo que las dos necesitamos intentar volver a dormir. Bueno, yo intentare volver a dormir, tú lo harás por primera vez en esta noche.- dijo un poco avergonzada recordando su posición de hace unos minutos. Miró a Christa y la notó preocupada.- Mira, hagamos un pacto.- Christa mostró interés.- Si yo vuelvo a dormir tú lo harás también, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Cómo sabré que en verdad estás bien y pudiste dormir?- preguntó Christa.

-¿Qué, acaso quieres dormir conmigo para asegurarte?- bromeó Ymir con una sonrisa burlona. Se arrepintió al notar que Christa no cambiaba su expresión preocupante.

Volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos.

-A veces puedes ser una "Diosa" muy molesta.- utilizó el apodo para regañarla, sabiendo que eso sacaría una sonrisa de su rostro.

Se acomodó de nuevo la sabana y Christa por fin pudo descansar las piernas al estar en una posición más cómoda con Ymir. La rubia la abrazó con cariño y eso hizo que a Ymir le recorrieran escalofríos por el cuerpo. No le dio tiempo de preguntarle por qué lo había hecho ya que, cuando se dio cuenta, Christa ya estaba dormida. Ahora era ella quien la rodeaba con los brazos. No pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa al verla tan tranquila. Se supone que se haría cargo de asegurarse de que ella durmiera pero el sueño le había ganado. Sabía que no debía decirle que el dolor de cabeza solo había sido una excusa. Se acomodó mejor y cerró lentamente los ojos sin no antes decir:

-Buenas noches… Historia.

Hace mucho que no posteo algo en esta página así que sabía que el siguiente fanfic merecía ser de este fandom. La verdad no veo mucho anime pero este me llama mucho la atención, sobre todo el manga. Lo recomiendo mucho por los que no lo hayan leído. Por favor, dejen comentarios, se los agradecería mucho. Den su opinión, eso es lo que cuenta.

Buenas noches.


End file.
